Infirmity
by o0IzumiSensei0o
Summary: It had been a while since the Elrics had visited their former alchemy teacher, Izumi. But when she falls ill Ed and Al will have to take drastic measures.Now complete...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

It had been a few months since the Elric brothers had traveled to Dublith to visit their former Alchemy teacher, Izumi. Really, they didn't know how she was taking the fact of seeing the homunculus she had created.

"I bet it's really hard for her." Al sighed as they rode a train to Dublith.

"Yeah, but she's strong. She'll be okay." Ed murmured, as he looked down at his auto-mail arm. " We've all paid the price, and we can't do anything about it. That's why you never here her complain about her problems."

"What time do you think we'll reach the Dublith Station, brother?"

"Maybe around late afternoon, just relax Al." Ed informed. He lied back and crossed his legs.

As usual, Edward drifted off to sleep, leaving Alphonse practically alone. He stared out the window and watched the fields of grass pass by. His brother and he had been through so much. He slightly chuckled as he watched his brother sleep. It was as if he had always lived a normal life, without any problems. Even though Al couldn't sleep, he imagined his brother and him with their original bodies back. It was as good as any dream.

"Hey Edward, I think we're at the Dublith Station!" Alphonse said as he nudged his brother awake.

"Wha-?" Ed moaned as he slightly woke up.

"Come on Ed!" Al shouted as he grabbed Ed by the arm and dragged him off the train.

"Al, let go! I'm not in the mood to lose my other arm!" Ed shouted as he broke loose from his brother's grasp. "What's the rush anyway."

"Oh, I'm sorry brother. It's just that I'm a little in a rush to see her." Al confessed.

"Well it's not like she's going anywhere, and besides, I called Mason to see if they were planning a trip."

"Does Teacher know we're coming?" Al asked.

"Nah, I told Mason to keep it a secret. She'll be happy to see us." Ed said.

They continued casually walking down the street towards their sensei's house. On their way they spotted familiar places they had been when they were training their as Izumi's apprentices. They were somewhat happy that nothing had changed. The brothers spotted the familiar 'MEAT' shop in the distance. As they got closer they could see their teacher sitting on the small porch in font of the shop. She seemed as if she was starring off into space.

"Hey, teacher!" Ed called out to her.

Izumi snapped out of her day dream and looked up. She gave a slight, soft smile at the sight of spotting her apprentices. She sighed and stood up; brushing the dust off her white tunic. "What a pleasant surprise to see you two so far South in Dublith. Shouldn't you be in Central with your fellow _'State Dogs'_?

"Well there's not much to do in Central. A dog's life can be pretty boring." Ed joked.

"You've always been such a fool Edward. But back to business, you must have had some reason for showing up here at such short notice. Don't you have some kind of lead to follow to help get your bodies back to normal?" Izumi said in a more serious tone.

"Teacher, you don't get us at all. We just came for a visit." Al informed. "We're just a little worried about you."

"Heh, you two have your own problems that you need to worry about. I'm fine." Izumi said.

"Well that's good." Ed sighed in relief. "Have you been feeling well?"

"I told you not to worry about me, I'm fine." Izumi informed trying to drop the subject. "Now, I'm sure you haven't eaten yet, come and help me fix lunch."

"Um…okay." Al said as he first looked at his older brother and then followed his teacher into the shop.

Izumi led them through the shop portion of the Curtis's home. Ed and Al waved at Mason, who was working the cash register. However, something seemed to be missing.

"Hey Teacher, where's Sig?" Ed asked as he noticed that Izumi's abnormally big husband wasn't around.

"Oh, him? He went up North visiting some family. He should be back by tomorrow." Izumi informed.

"I bet you get lonely." Al said.

"No, it's actually kind of nice being in the house alone. And I always have Mason."

"Do you still visit that island?" Al asked.

"Al-" Ed snapped and nudged his brother.

"That's enough talk. Come help me." Izumi sighed as she made her way to the kitchen.

The whole time they were making lunch, the tension seemed to be strong within the room. Izumi looked incredibly irritated. She finally slammed a knife, which she was using on the table and turned around looking at the Elrics.

"Are we doing something wrong, Teacher?" Al asked, still caught off guard about her sudden movements.

"Yes something is indeed wrong!" Izumi said sternly. "You two, for some reason, are acting incredible strange! Reason being, you randomly show up in Dublith and acting like I'm some trauma victim! The only time you guys ever help me is if I tell you to do it, and even then you still moan and ground about it! What's gotten into you two!"

"We…uh…we just wanted to see how your doing, right Al?" Ed explained, and turned to Al for support.

"Uh…yeah, I-I guess so." Al agreed nervously.

Izumi wasn't buying their lame excuses. She walked over to the two brothers and grabbed Ed by the collar. "You stupid little bastard! I don't need your pity. You don't see me traveling to Rismbool every month or so to check on _you_! Because, believe it or not, I couldn't care less about you and your brother and your pathetic sob story! Your arm and leg, his body, and my internal organs are nothing but payments! So shut up about this '_We just came to see if your okay' _crap!"

"But we barely get to see you, Teacher. We're always so busy trying to find leads that could help us get out bodies back." Al explained, trying to watch his tone so he wouldn't piss her off even more.

"Can't we just drop this subject and just enjoy being together?" Ed said trying to calm everyone down."

"Fine, whatever." Izumi growled. "Just make sure you don't make a mess. I'm busy enough right now." She began to walk out of the room.

"Teacher, where are you going?" Ed asked as he began chopping up some vegetables for lunch.

"Well since Sig isn't here, I have to help take care of the shop. Mason helped take care of the register while I took a break so I better get back to work." Izumi explained. "I'm sure you two can manage things."

"Uh…yeah…sure." Ed said.

Izumi walked out of the room. Ed and Al knew that if they said anything more, they would pay for it later. Izumi was pissed and it was best to just let everything go. By the time they finished making lunch, it was already evening. Mason walked in the kitchen and greeted the Elrics.

"Hey you two, sorry I didn't give ya guys a proper greeting earlier. I've been really busy with Mr. Curtis gone and all." Mason apologized in his usual cheerful tone.

"That's okay, we knew you wanted to say 'hi'" Al chuckled.

"Well I guess lunch will serve as dinner, huh?" Ed said as he brought a pot of hot stew over.

"Wow, that sure looks great. I didn't know you could cook." Mason laughed as he looked at the stew.

"Well actually this is my first time ever making anything." Ed confessed. "I just hope it wont _kill_ anyone."

"Heh heh, wouldn't that be tragic!" Mason snickered.

"Well you have to tell me if it's good or not 'cause I'd like to try it when I get my body back." Al told Ed. "Anyway where's Teacher?"

"Izumi's closing up the shop. She told me that I could come back here and see if you wrecked the kitchen." Mason said as he walked around the room examining it. "But looks like you guys did a good job keeping it clean."

The Elric brothers sighed in relief. They didn't even want to think about what Izumi would do to them if they had left the kitchen a mess. As Izumi finally entered the room, Mason noticed that Ed and Al's posture and attitude tensed.

"What's wrong with you?" Izumi asked as she starred puzzled at her two apprentices." your acting like you've seen a ghost."

"Oh, uh…sorry Teacher." Ed apologized, still tense. "A-are you…still mad at us?"

"Of course not! There's absolutely no reason I should be mad at you two." Izumi explained. "Now you should eat and get some rest; You'll have to wake up early to train with me."

"But we're not your students anymore, Teacher. You expelled us, remember?" Al said.

"Well if that's the case, then why exactly do you two call me 'Teacher'?" Izumi protested.

"I guess it's habit." Ed laughed.

"*Tch*, whatever come on you two, let's eat." Izumi grunted as she snatched the pot of stew from Edward's hands and headed towards the dinning room.

After dinner, Izumi went strait to her room without saying anything. Ed, Al, and Mason stayed behind to clean up.

"So, What's up with Teacher? I mean, she seems a little weird." Al asked Mason.

"What do you mean? She seems okay to me." Mason said.

"What Al means is that she seems more moody and irritated." Ed explained.

"She's probably just a little upset that Sig is gone. They go everywhere together." Mason concluded. "You'll get used to it."

"Yeah." Al sighed.

"Well enough about that , I think we're done here." Ed said as he put a broom he was using into a small closet. "We have to wake up early to train with her."

"O-ok, brother." Al said as he followed Edward up the stairs.

"You are going to be okay, right Mason?" Ed said trying to confirm it was okay for them to turn in for the night.

"Oh yeah, it's fine." Mason smiled. "You need two need to be ready for tomorrow."

"The Elrics said good night to Mason and headed down toward their room down the hall. They tried to walk quietly as to not disturb Izumi. As they walked past their teacher's room they noticed that she was, as usual, reading an alchemy book.

"Do you need something?" Izumi sighed, not taking an eye off her book.

Caught off guard, Edward stepped backward and tripped over his brother's foot. With a loud *THUD* and the clinking of automail hitting the wooden floor, Ed fell in the door way of Izumi's room. By this time Izumi had directed her attention off her book and onto her apprentice. Ed was strictly horrified and prayed that Izumi didn't get the wrong idea that they were spying on her, or were they? " Hello T-Teacher." Ed said nervously as he sat up; he was gazing at the floor because he didn't dare look her in the eyes.

"What are the two of you up to?" Izumi growled with annoyance.

Ed shook his head as if he was trying to snap out of a trance. He jumped up and grabbed Al by the arm. "Good night Teacher!" Ed shouted and ran down the hall to their room.

"O….k." Izumi said with confusion, not exactly sure about what her students were up to.

"Ed collapsed on his bed face first and stayed there for a while mumbling to himself. Al didn't bother asking what was wrong. He figured that it was best keeping quiet.

"Brother… I think it would be best if you went to bed. We have to get up early tomorrow." Al sighed.

"What do you think I'm doing, and if you haven't noticed, I'm kind of tired getting my ass handed to me." Ed moaned still face first on his bed. "to tell you the truth, I don't care if tomorrow ever comes."

"But still-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I get your point. Good night!" Ed growled as he grabbed his covers and pulled them over himself.

As usual, the night seemed to go on forever to Alphonse. To pass the time he had picked up a near by alchemy book. As streams of the morning light leaked through the window, Al got up and walked out of the room and quietly walked down the stairs. He made his way outside and began warming up. He knew from previous experiences that if you were ever going to compete with Izumi, you had better be prepared. When the sun finally peeked over the distant forest where Izumi's former alchemy teacher, Dante, used to live. A scream broke the silence, and made Al cringe. He knew who that scream belonged to. As if right on cue Izumi and Ed walked out of the house. Ed was limping and had one hand on his cheek.

"Ed w-what happened?"

"What do you think happened! The damn old hag kicked my ass because I wasn't up on time! Why didn't you wake me up!" Ed growled and winced in pain.

"Well I-"

"What did you call me you stupid bean sprout!" Izumi shouted and knocked him in the head.

"N- nothing dearest sensei!" Ed said sweetly.

"I thought so. Come on you two!" Izumi sighed and made her way to the middle of the yard.

"Heh heh, this reminds me of the old days, huh brother?" Al laughed.

"Yeah, and maybe we can finally land a punch this time!" Ed grinned and flexed his automail arm.

"The rules are the same as they where the last time; no pulling heir and absolutely no alchemy of any kind. BEGIN!." Izumi announced, as she pulled out her 'Easy Cooking' book out.

And on that cue, Ed swiftly moved out of sight. His brother waited for him to make an opening but with Izumi there was usually never one. Ed came up behind Izumi and attempted to drop kick her. Without even taking an eye off her book, Izumi nimbly dodged his attack and grabbed his automail leg. She casually flipped him on his back and turned her attention back to her book. Ed gasped from the sudden shock and then grinned.

"AL NOW!" Ed called out.

Al then charged a his teacher head on. He figured that since he was no longer made of flesh, Izumi would be caught off guard. But suddenly Izumi felt a sharp pain in her abdomen. 'Damn, not now!' Izumi thought to herself. She lost her balance and collapsed. Al missed her luckily, but he managed to knock her book from her hand.

"Teacher, you okay?" Ed asked as he stumbled over to her.

Izumi began to cough. Ed and Al have seen this happen before and it usually past. But this meant the end of training for the day.

"Teacher, I think it would be best if we through in the towel." Ed insisted as he helped her up.

Izumi hacked up an incredible amount of blood. She whipped her mouth and pushed Ed away. "Shut up! I'm fine! Let's continue." Izumi gasped. She looked at the ground and at her blood soaked hands. This wasn't normal, she usually never coughed up this amount of blood, and when the time came and this did happen, she would usually be taken to the hospital. "What's going on here?" she whispered to herself.

Well that's chapter one. I know it's a little bland but I promise it'll get better. Chapter two should be coming out soon. But I have a hard time finding internet access so It might take me a while. Please review and let me know how you liked it and also give me some ideas for the story. Thank you! =^.^=


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey you guys! Sorry it took so long for me to post the second chapter. I haven't had the access to a computer with internet and I had a serious case of writer's block Unfortunately, this chapter isn't as good as I hoped it would be so please forgive me.^.^;_

_Chapter 2:_

"_Teacher, you are defiantly not alright!" Al said. " There's blood every where!"_

"_I'm going to go get Mason okay, Al!" Ed informed and dashed away into the house._

"_Damn, damn, damn!" Izumi hissed under her breath. " Why'd it have to be today?"_

"_It'll be alright teacher. Mr. Curtis will be home today. He'll know what to do, right?" Al insisted. _

"_Unfortunately, Sig couldn't make it today. I got a phone call from him earlier." Izumi sighed and then coughed once again._

_Ed came running back, followed by Mason. Mason took Izumi by the arm and escorted her back to the house._

"_Hey, what about the shop! Are you sure you should just leave I unsupervised!" Ed shouted._

_Mason looked back at the brothers and then back at Izumi, who was struggling to stand on her own two feet. " First things first! I can't leave her alone like this."_

"_But-"_

"_Don't worry, I have everything u-under control!" Mason assured with an uneasy smile. But the Elrics knew that there was absolutely no way Mason could handle this. They would have volunteered themselves to take over the shop but they hadn't the slightest idea how to run a business. Ed sighed and followed Mason into the house; Alphonse followed. Mason placed Izumi onto her bed and sat on a chair next to her. She seemed fine now, but it was always best if she stayed in bed and tried not to overexert herself. She sat in bed with a crossed expression. _

"_You can leave you know." She growled with annoyance. " I'm fine."_

"_You're not fine. You can't even stand up." Mason stated. " It's best if you just-"_

"_Oh shut up and leave, you damn fool!" Izumi snapped. But she knew he wouldn't. She sighed, " You know, if you're going to stay here then you might as well close the shop for the day."_

"_But-"_

"_But nothing." Izumi snapped._

_Mason sighed, he knew there was no point in arguing. He got up and headed towards the door. As he did, he ran into Ed and Al._

"_What's up Mason?" Ed smiled._

"_Nothing much, I'm just heading downstairs to close the shop."_

"_Close it! But-" Al gasped_

"_It's okay, really. But I can't take care of her and the shop by myself, so…"_

_Ed took a deep breath. He knew he would regret this later, but what else could he do. "Mason, Al and I can handle Teacher. Go take care of the shop."_

"_A-are you sure?" Mason said, surprised._

"_Yup, no problem!"_

"_She's going to kill you ya know." Mason warned._

_Ed stopped and cringed, " W-we c-can handle i-it."_

_Mason snickered. He wasn't over exaggerating. Usually when Izumi was sick, she was moody and wouldn't take any crap, Ed and Al walked toward the door. They really didn't know what to expect. As they looked inside they spotted Izumi attempting to stand up._

" _What the hell are you doing!" Ed cried out, not realizing who he was talking to._

_Before he could even think, a large book was hurling towards his head. He fell to the ground and groaned in pain._

"_Who do you think you're talking to!" she hissed._

"_Stupid old hag!" Ed shouted, still not thinking._

_Another, bigger book was chucked at Ed. They both glared at each other, both irritated. Al sighed, he knew that this was going to be harder then he thought._

_A few hours later, everyone was calmed down and the tension in the room had some what came to a stop. However, there was still an awkward that hung around._

"_Well anyway ,what do we do first?" Al asked, trying to break the silence._

" _Nothing, I'm fine." Izumi sighed as she sat in bed._

"_Yeah sure, 'cause hacking up blood means your just fine, huh?" Ed snapped._

"_Edward I don't care if you're my student or not, but if you keep talking to me like that I will make sure that you're the one bed ridden!" Izumi snapped, as she gave a death glare to Ed._

"_Y-yes ma'am." Ed shuddered._

"_This is stupid! I'm sick and tired of this. I'm not staying in bed all day!" Izumi said as she got out of bed and headed towards the door._

"_But T-Teacher!" Al gasped._

"_Don't __**'But Teacher' **__me. And if you try to stop me I will_ kill you."

"Izumi, you listen to me!" Ed shouted. He couldn't believe what came out of his mouth. Regardless of Izumi expelling them, Ed and Al always called her 'Teacher'. Ed took another deep breath; he had to take some authority. "I w-want you back in this bed right this moment! No objections!"

"Izumi couldn't believe her ears. She had never been talked to like this; not even by her husband Sig. She turned around and stared at Ed in disbelief. "What did you just say?"

Ed knew he couldn't stop now. He had to finish what he had started. "I said, go to bed, understand!"

"Ed, what are you doing!" Al pointed.

"Just trust me, I think I know what I'm doing." ED whispered.

"You **think**!" Brother there is absolutely no way she's not going to kill us now!"

Izumi was still in shock about what Ed had just said to her. All she could do was stand in the hallway and stare at Ed.

"What are you just standing there for! I said go to bed." Ed shouted.

Izumi finally snapped. She wasn't going to take this crap from a kid. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE; ORDERING ME AROUND! JUST BECAUSE I EXPELLED YOU TWO, DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN GET AWAY WITH THAT! I'M SILL OLDER THEN YOU, THEREFOR YOU SHOULD SHOW RESPECT!"

"We were given orders to look after you so get over it, you old bat! Ed said arrogantly.

"Why you little-*BLEH*"

"Teacher!" Al shouted and rushed over to her. "Ed come and help!"

"Uh…right!" Ed stuttered.

"Damn it! N-not again." Izumi wheezed.

"See I told you that you were sick!" Ed said as he helped her up.

"Shut up Ed! Your going to make it worse.!" Al shouted.

"Both of you, get your hands off me!" Izumi said, pushing them away. "If you both want to help me, then I would advise you to go Dante's house and get my prescription."

"What? But-"

"Or Would you two prefer me hacking up blood all over the place?" Izumi offered.

"Well no, but, w-we promised that we would stay here. So…" Al stated.

"Fine, then get out and leave me alone with no disruptions." Izumi Sighed.

Ed and Al knew there was no use in arguing so they left.

" So what do we do now, brother?" Al asked

"Well, there is absolutely no way Teacher's going to let us do anything for her, and she's definitely not fine. So I think it's time to start plan 'B'." Ed explained giving a mysterious grin.

"Wha-! What's plan 'B'?" Al shouted.

"Well, let's just say, if we fail It will for sure get us killed." Ed said, quivering at the thought.

Please Review ^.^


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been busy with school and other things so I haven't gotten around to writing any fan fiction. This chapter was going to be longer, however, I really needed to update so I cut it a little short. So the next one will actually be part 2 of this chapter. Sorry for the long wait hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!xp

Chapter 3:

"Brother what do you mean plan 'B' might get us killed! What are you up to?" Al panicked.

"Well, I thought that since we're in charge, we night as well earn some respect as well." Ed grinned. "Teacher expelled us, right?" so she's technically on the same level. It's time for us to start showing her that we aren't pushovers!"

"Brother, I seriously think you have a death wish. Just think about what she'll do to us when she gets better!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. We have to go to Dante's mansion in a little while." Ed groaned.

"That old lady is really nice huh, Brother? Teacher and her are almost completely different." Al chuckled.

"Yeah, it's like 'Good and Evil'." Ed commented.

"Heh, heh, Brother you better not let Teacher hear you." Al warned.

"Why? So when she does, she'll vomit some more? She's practically harmless." Ed exclaimed. "If she really could do something to us, then she would have done it to us already."

"It's all based on Karma, Brother." Al said.

"You call yourself an alchemist? Just listen to yourself!" Ed laughed. "There's no such thing as 'Karma'."

"Well you never know." Al stated.

"Shut up and let's head out. The sooner she gets better, the sooner we can train and keep from getting our asses beat!"

The trip to Dante's house wasn't all the long. They had gone through this trip before after all. It was so odd seeing such a large mansion in the middle of no where. They were hopping that they could get some advice from Dante, both how to cope with Izumi and some tips on alchemy. They walked up onto the porch and knocked on the door.

"Hello?" Lyra called out as she slowly peered out side. "Oh, hello Edward!"

"Hey, Lyra. Is your teacher here?" Ed asked.

"Yeah she's here. Did you want to talk to here about something?"

"Yes, actually. We need to ask her about some personally issues." Al informed.

"Oh, okay then, follow me." Lyra said as she led them inside. "Dante will be so glad to see you again. She hasn't had many visitors as of late."

"She has visitors all the way out here!" Ed asked in amazement.

"Well apparently, I don't actually see them but I always hear her talking to someone." Lyra explained.

"Oh, that's bizarre." Al commented.

"Not really. I think it's great that she has friends." Lyre stated.

She led them to the small kitchen. They remembered being here the last time they were visiting.

"Ma'am, the Elric Brothers are here." Lyra called out.

"Oh, the Elrics. I remember you." Dante said as she sat at the table. "How have you been?"

"We've been good ma'am. But we're not really here for a visit, we came on business." Ed informed.

"Is that so." Dante sighed.

"Our teacher sent us here to pick up her prescription. She's really sick." Al explained.

"Well it's about time. She was suppose to come get it yesterday." Dante chuckled. "It seems that it's the only time she ever comes to see me."

"Really!" Ed gasped.

"Yes, but it's quite alright. After she left my mansion I got use to living alone. I always have in the past." Dante sighed. She slowly stood up and walked toward a cupboard and pulled out a bottle of pills. "This should last her a few months." She said as she handed them to Al.

"Thank you. What to these pills actually do?" Ed asked.

"Well the mostly stop the bleeding, but that's about it. She also has to take them at least twice a day; sick or not." Dante explained.

"That kind of sucks." Ed sighed. "Well we really should be on our way. I'm sure you have things you have to do."

"Actually, how about you come with us. You said you never get to see Teacher, so this would be great!" Al insisted.

"I guess I could, but its such a long way to Dublith and, being as old as I am, it'll take a while before I can make it."

"That's ok we're not in any rush. You wouldn't slow us down." Ed said.

"Fine, I guess it wont hurt." Dante shrugged and slowly made her way to the door.

"If you want, I can transmute something to make the trip easier." Ed insisted.

"And you'll know Izumi would have a fit if she found out. I thought she told you two not to use alchemy unless you need too." Dante chuckled. "By the time we get there, she'll already be in a bad mood, knowing her."

"Well she already is." Al sighed, as they made their way out the front door.

"What a surprise." Dante sighed with sarcasm.

Al leaned over to his older brother. "So what's your plan 'B'?" he whispered trying to make sure Dante couldn't over hear them.

"Well I'm going to use Dante as a part of it. If there's any one who can keep teacher in line, I'd be her." Ed explained.

"But doesn't teacher and Dante dislike each other? SHE'LL KILL US!" Al shouted.

"Keep your voice down!" Ed snapped. " Teacher's too sick to have any say in anything."

"Yeah, but she sure doesn't act like it." Al sighed.

"Y-yeah, your right." Ed quivered thinking about what Izumi would do to them.

"I don't think she'll do anything like that, you two." Dante chuckled as she over heard the brothers.

"You have no idea." Ed and Al said dropping their heads.

It had taken a while to get back to Dublith. By this time, it was already late afternoon. Both the Elrics slowed their pace down a bit. Ed was having second thoughts about his plan. If any thing went wrong, Izumi would surely cripple the both of them. They finally made it to the back door of the shop. Ed stopped for a moment and shuttered.

"What's wrong, Brother?" Al asked.

"N-nothing?" Ed stuttered.

"Don't let it bother you. I'm sure Izumi has calmed down." Dante assured.

"Yeah y-your right." Ed gulped. He walked in slowly, Al and Dante followed. When they reached Izumi's room, Ed insisted to go in first.

"Are you sure?" Al asked.

"Yeah." Ed sighed. He walked into the door way and peered into the room. Izumi was sitting there reading what appeared to a novel. She looked up and stared at the Ed.

"I was wondering when you'd get back." She smiled slightly. Ed was caught off guard by her attitude. He was sure she'd be in a bad mood. Izumi looked at him with a strange expression.

"Is… everything alright, Ed?" She asked.

Ed snapped out of it and answered that he was fine. He walked over to her night stand and placed the pills down.

"I was meaning to get them yesterday, but with you two being here, I completely forgot." Izumi said, trying to break the silence.

Ed smiled a little. Although he was still confused about the way she was acting, he was somewhat relieved that she wasn't pissed.

"So, uh… your not mad at us, Teacher?" Ed asked.

Izumi sighed and closed her book. Not really, just a little annoyed."

"Oh…okay." Ed said. "Um hey, Teacher. I'll be right back."

Ed rushed out of the room. Izumi was caught off guard by him just running out like that. Ed walked up to Dante and Al who were just standing out side the door.

"You're alive!" Al laughed.

"Of course I'm alive." Ed protested. "She's not in a bad mood after all. So that means that Dante can have a talk with her."

"That's fine. It'll only be a little while." Dante stated as she made her way to the room.

Izumi looked up to see who was entering the room. She stared wide-eyed when she saw her former alchemy teacher walk in.

"What the hell are you doing here!" Izumi shouted.

"No need to snap." Dante said calmly and sat down in a chair next to her. "I simply came here for a visit."

"Why do you all of a sudden want to visit?" Izumi said angrily. "Aren't my visits enough for you!"

"Ed and Al insisted." Dante explained. "They thought it would be a good idea."

"I want you to stay away from those boy." Izumi said harshly. "I don't want you filling their heads with your stupid philosophies."

"Don't think that I'm trying to twist them out of your teachings. I'm simply trying to teach them other ways of thinking about their field of study." Dante explained. "Look where your philosophies have brought you and your apprentices."

"Shut up and get the hell out!" Izumi shouted. Dante got up slowly and walked to the door way. She turned around and starred at her former apprentice.

"You haven't changed at all, you know that Izumi?"

"LEAVE!" Izumi shouted.

Dante walked out of the room and walked over to the door that led out of the house. The Elrics decided to stay out of it and not ask any questions. Ed decided to see Izumi but before he even made it to the door way he heard her angrily call out his name. Ed flinched. He knew he was in for a lecture. But when it came to Izumi, it was more like a beating followed by a lecture. Al followed his brother closely . He always ended up paying for everything that his brother did. When they finally got to the door way a butcher knife came flying at Ed. It just barely missed his head.

"What w-was that for!" Ed gasped.

"Who' brilliant idea was it to bring her here!" Izumi demanded an answer.

"That would be Al!" Ed pointed out.

"B-but-"Al stuttered.

"Is that true, Alphonse?" Izumi asked a little surprised that Al was the one that had the idea.

"Yeah, b-but Ed was the one-" Al tried to defend.

"Enough, both of you can go. I don't want to have anything to do with you two right now!"

With that Ed and Al walked down the hallway to their room. Ed flung his body on the bed and layed on his back. Both brothers didn't say anything for a long time. Al gave a sigh and looked over to his brother who was still laying on his back.

"Brother." Al called out to him quietly.

"Yeah, Al?" Ed sighed.

"What do we do now? Teacher's mad at us."

Ed sat up and grinned. "Well little brother, I think it's about time for us to start phase two of plan 'B'."

"What? B-but Brother you can't be serious!" Al shouted.

"Hell yeah I'm serious! It's time for us to earn some respect!"

Ok well that's chapter 3. Hope you all enjoyed it. I'm going to be serious, I don't know when I'll post chapter 4 but I'm working on it right now so… yeah. Please review and let me know what you think And again I want to apologize for taking forever to post this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Yay! I've finally decided to update. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, they mean a lot to me and put me in a good mood. In this chapter, you will finally get to see what the mysterious 'Plan B' is! So anyway, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I still own nothing.

The next morning…

"Okay you two, wake up! *Cough*." Izumi demanded as she nudged the two brothers awake.

Ed sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Are you feeling better today, Teacher?" he yawned.

"More or less. Now get u- *Bleh*!" Izumi gagged, spiting up a large pool of blood.

The Elrics jumped out of bed quickly to aid their teacher. Izumi growled with frustration.

"I thought the medication would work!" Ed said as he helped his teacher stay on her feet.

Izumi sighed. "They're temporary. I thought that old hag would have told you two at least that much."

"We really didn't ask." Al confessed.

Izumi shrugged the both of them off. She didn't like the fact that her own two students had to help her stand. It was pathetic and humiliating.

"Well, are you still able to teach us some more alchemy today?" Ed asked in a oddly polite tone.

Izumi turned around and stared at him. He sounded like he was up to something. "No, the strain would be too much for me right now. Why do you even care? I thought you only wanted to learn hand-to-hand combat."

"W-well you can never learn enough alchemy, I always say." Ed grinned. "Still, could you at least let me read one of your alchemy books in your room? It would _**really **_mean a lot to me."

Izumi glared at him for a second and sighed. "Fine, I guess it wont hurt."

They walked down the hallway to Izumi's room. Izumi was still struggling to walk and was helped by the two Elrics from time to time. When they reached the doorway, Izumi motioned for them to stay, and walked to a small book case in the corner of the room. Both brothers stood outside the room. Both brothers stood outside the room waiting quietly.

"Bingo!" Ed shouted and shut the door to their teacher's room.

"BROTHER, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Al shouted.

"Phase two! Operation: Payback (Elric Style)! A.K.A: The part we could get killed for)."

"Edward, you little bastard! Open the damn door!" Izumi shouted from the other side.

"S-sorry Teacher, no-can-do!" Ed laughed as he struggled to keep the door shut.

"Brother what's the meaning of this!" Al panicked.

"T-Teacher's going to have to learn who's in charge here. So, until she get better, I'm not letting her out." Ed explained. "Now, hold this for me!"

Alphonse took Ed's place and tried his best to keep it shut. Ed clapped his hands to together ad locked the door with alchemy.

"There, job well done!" Ed smiled.

"When I get out of here, you are so dead!" Izumi shouted out. Ed and Al could here her struggling to turn the door knob. Just then, Mason came rushing up the stairs from the shop.

"What going on here?" He asked, puzzled.

"B-Brother's trying to get us killed!" Al shouted.

Mason looked at both brothers with confusion, then at the lock door behind them. His eyes got bigger. "Oh…no…"

"Brother, let her out of there!" Al demanded.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Mason warned.

"W-what do you mean!" Al asked.

"If she gets out, you two wont exist." Mason explained. "She'll destroy you. So just back away…_ slowly._"

"Is that you Mason?" Izumi called out from the other side of the door.

"Uh-um, yes, yes it is." Mason stuttered.

"Open the God damn door!" Izumi shouted.

"Don't do it Mason!" Ed warned. "If you do then she'll kill _**you**_and us."

Mason nodded in agreement. "All we can do now, is wait…"

Hours went by as the trio sat at the kitchen table. It was evening now, and the house was dead quiet. They all prayed that Izumi didn't get enough strength back to manage to open the door with alchemy. Al was mumbling to himself about how if they all get out of Dublith alive, he would never ask for another kitty again (yeah, like that'll ever happen). Ed sighed, what if she did get out? She couldn't stay in there forever and who knows how long it would take for her to get better. He prayed that she would forgive them and realize that they only did it for her own good. Mason was just wondering if this little ordeal would cost him his job. They were so deep in thought that they didn't realize Sig walk though the door.

"Well if it isn't the Elric brats." He chuckled.

The three didn't even turn to greet the man. They simply just sat there, rambling. Sig shrugged. *What's gotten into them?* he thought to himself. He walked the stairs to see what his wife was up to. The Elrics and Mason stopped their rambling for a minute. Was that who they thought it was? They jerked their heads in the direction of the stair case in panic. There, they saw a puzzled Sig, and standing in front of him was a very pissed Izumi. All three of them looked at each other. This was the end.

The train ride home was a long one. Longer then any other ride they had ever been on. Well, this this might have had to do with the huge bruises that Ed had all over his body and maybe a broken rib or two. Al was holding his bent head, that was almost completely unrecognizable at the moment. However, nothing a little alchemy couldn't fix. Ed shifted in his seat. He winced in pain.

"That… is…the…last…time…I _**ever**_ help Teacher." Ed growled, gritting his teeth.

"Well maybe you shouldn't have been so impulsive." Al remarked.

Ed playfully punched his little brother. "Shut up!" He laughed, but was cut off by a wave of pain shooting up his left side. "I just hope Mason is okay."

"Why would you say that? He was fine when we left." Al said puzzled.

"Well let's just say… Teacher wasn't exactly thrilled that he left her in the room, after she had ordered him to open it." Ed explained.

"Y-you don't think she-" Al gasped.

"We may never know little brother, we may never know," Ed sighed.

In Dublith…

Mason sighed as he watched the sunset. Those kids where off to another adventure, and he was stuck here. Maybe someday he would be able to travel to far-off places. At least then he could get away from Izumi for a while. "Oh well…" He sighed.

He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and shuddered. He looked over to see who it was. To his dismay it was Izumi with a grin on here face.

"Well," She said in a strange, happy tone. "Don't think I forgot about what you did to me this morning." She cracked her knuckles and glared at him. He sighed and knew what was going to happen next. Moments later, the whole city of Dublith could here the screams of what they thought could have come from some little girl. Little did they know, it was from a grown man paying for the price of listening to the Elrics.

He lay there on the ground, not wanting to waste the energy to move. "I-I swear, the next time I see those two…I'll…I'll make them pay for what they did to me!"

-Fin

Hope you all enjoyed. Please review and let me know what you think. But please, no flames 'cause this took me forever to finish.


End file.
